


魔兽世界段子合集

by Chris_Starsong



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris_Starsong/pseuds/Chris_Starsong
Summary: 几年里随手写的一些东西。部分为个人角色，部分NPC。
Kudos: 1





	1. Khadgar

**Author's Note:**

> 几年里随手写的一些东西。部分为个人角色，部分NPC。

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 大法师睡着了。

初春的阳光确实非常温暖，他在能被明媚光线照射到的窗边静静地写着什么，房间里只存在笔尖摩擦羊皮纸的沙沙声和他缓慢的呼吸韵律。惬意的午后总令人昏昏欲睡，果不其然，他搁下了笔，长出一口气顺势趴在了纸上，半眯着眼睛出神地注视着桌上的小物件。他的脑袋还在思考一些事情，但眼皮支不住睡意，不知不觉合上了。

一阵风夹杂着未消融的寒冷窜进窗，他忽的打了个哆嗦，不过没有完全醒来，脸上依然是被照得暖洋洋的红。朦胧中他感觉有人靠近了他，手指在桌上敲了敲，还有说了一句模糊到他听不清的话。

“——”

他慢慢地笑了，低声咕哝着调整了下姿势，转个头让另一边脸颊继续接受阳光的洗礼。


	2. 弗拉德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗拉德在灰熊丘陵。

他突然觉得，就这样在亲手建造的木制小屋里歇息，凑在壁炉边捧着杯热蛋酒，看着窗外或明朗或飘雪的天气，悠闲地度过这一生，似乎也是一个不错的选择。木地板上铺着的熊皮给他一种踩在棉花上的柔软感觉，炉里的木柴正劈啪作响。屋外，猎人们已经整装待发，他取下墙壁上的老式猎枪挎在背上，最后看了一眼高悬的鹿头标本，转身进入那一片冰雪中。  
本地的人们对他没有丁点见外，热情地搂着他的肩膀同他开着玩笑又或者哼唱起这一带流传甚广的传统歌谣，他们走过溪流，穿过白杨树林，甚至在一段巨大的空心断树中穿行。  
暂时地，他不想想起自己是带着什么任务来到这里的了。


	3. 克莉丝

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 指挥官睡着了。

她靠在议政大厅的椅背上，手掌隔着旧迹斑斑的皮革手套交握、摩擦，油灯忽闪。这栋建筑在此刻安静至极，就连一直回荡在要塞里的乐曲也被关上，但她却如同听见了安眠曲，眼皮耷拉着昏昏欲睡。向后倾斜的椅子在即将彻底倒下的最后一刻被她猛地一个前扑稳住，双手扒着木桌沿，她仿佛刚从一个噩梦中惊醒，深深地呼吸几口。随着趋于平稳的心跳以及最后一个重呼吸的结束，她的身形再次松垮，慢慢地，慢慢地趴在了桌上。


	4. Medivh/Khadgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 《最后的守护者》结尾。

后来，当那个纯净的、未受过邪能污染的前守护者回到这座破旧不堪的高塔，回收它蕴藏的能量时，他感觉到了，感觉到他曾经的学徒的魔法力量，不是学徒时期掌握得尚不稳定的魔法，而是久经沉淀炉火纯青的法力，巧妙地环绕着卡拉赞，在每一处脆弱的节点加以支撑——这就是它能屹立至今的原因。法师的视线穿越时空同施下魔法的人交错，没有任何多余的语言，他能明白，他们俩都能。

You didn't owe me anything,my young Trust.

泛光的能量流随着年轻学徒的最后一块碎片悉数被法师吸收，混合着所有他曾拥有过的记忆冲击着他。

And so we start anew.


	5. Medivh&Llane (Movie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 魔兽电影相关。

“但是莱恩，他信任你！”

莱恩。

如同一眼清泉洗净污浊，他的世界不再被黑暗笼罩。是了，他还在抗争，他还能抗争，蓝色魔法与绿色邪能对撞，他不可以输。

“别杀你的国王。”

你的国王正在你的引导下缓缓步入死亡。那声音就像是烈火与灰烬。

“……别杀你的朋友。”

你的朋友会沉溺在你美好的谎言中直到最后一刻。

苦苦支撑的力量顷刻分崩离析，守护者最后的负隅顽抗淹没在恶魔之主狂妄的笑声中，他只能眼看着曾经的躯体变化为那恶魔的模样，向他的老朋友伸出锐利双爪。


	6. Medivh/Khadgar

在穿越卡拉赞的这段过程中，无数幻象与他擦肩而过，他用一个夜晚的时间几乎见证了那三年的一切。三年间无数分秒碎片闪现，拼凑起他对卡德加的所有回忆。他也意识到幻象那头的年轻人似乎注意到了自己。破晓时分，他立于露台之上着手对卡拉赞能量的吸收，四周一片沉寂。无意间垂眸的一瞥，他发现高塔的正门口，一个幻象正缓缓成形，那已然是一个老年人的模样了，正往他所站的地方看过来。无可避免地到了这个发展啊，他想。但出乎他意料的是，不甚清晰的幻象出声了——

“你知道吗？我现在能看见你。”


	7. Medivh/Khadgar

他在转角遇到了麦迪文，静静地靠在墙上等着他。

“处理好了？”

“嗯。”他偷偷往来的方向瞅了眼，确认不会有人来打扰后凑上去吻住老师。

麦迪文并不惊讶，或者说他已等待多时，两只胳膊顺势搂在卡德加腰上把他往怀里拉了拉。年轻的信义这些年长高不少，不过和他相比还是差了那么几厘米，他垂下头，几绺灰黑的头发从耳后溜下来搭在额角。

这个吻绵长又潮湿，他们互相适应着对方的节奏让两人都能顺畅地呼吸，舌头轻柔却不失力道地缠斗拉扯，卡德加的嘴角微微翘起。

手指摸到粗糙斗篷上一处突兀的裂口，麦迪文一只眼睛半睁开，学徒身上的衣物因长年在外的日晒雨淋已是老旧褪色。紧贴的唇分开，卡德加抬眼看着麦迪文，收起对吻的留恋。

“怎么了？”

“给我说说这可怜的斗篷都遭遇了些什么。”他拍了下卡德加后背，两人一起往前走去。


	8. 弗拉德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗拉德，WoD-LEG

弗拉德不像他那些高贵傲慢的同族，对霜狼兽人的故乡——冰冷荒芜的霜火岭怀有强烈的抗拒感，随遇而安，这是他这么些年带着他的野兽伙伴在外闯荡学到最好的一件事。寒意刺激着他的神经，耳朵尖儿几乎都挂着冰棱了，但这不要紧，只要抓住那头裂蹄牛，他就可以给自己宝贵灵敏的尖耳朵做出一副特别的耳罩。力道适中地平平踩在积雪上，他伸手安抚着龙鹰，静静等待一个最佳的时机射出弓箭。

他已经不记得上一次和那个牧师喝酒吹牛是什么时候了，好像有几年之久了吧，谁知道呢。他唯一知道的是，现在可不是去艾萨拉观光度假的好时候。唉，他幽幽地叹口气，在奥格瑞玛都能瞅见北边的绿云。旁边的恶魔猎手头都没转，对他的抱怨嗤之以鼻。


	9. 弗拉德

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 弗拉德，BfA

如何辗转来到沃顿的经历弗拉德已经不想再回忆了，相对来说，祖达萨固然是个适合暂且定居的地方(尽管也非常“巨魔”)，但他可太久没见过沙漠了，得去瞧上一瞧。在遇到愿意捎上他的狐人前，只有烈日当空的正午才能给他一个小憩的机会——沙漠的夜晚总是危机四伏。因此他十分感谢能提供安稳居所的狐人们，他们也没抱怨这个血精灵一个人就占了大篷车的一半儿。当然，弗拉德会主动提出为他们守夜，就着篝火靠在他蜷缩在地的毛茸茸伙伴身上，偶尔因为太安逸了而打瞌睡。作为捎带他旅行的回报，弗拉德会帮狐人们解决一些问题:捕捉点儿食物、击退拦路生物、帮忙拿大篷车顶上的东西之类的。至少，如今风沙再起时，他能和这些小家伙们一起躲在篷车里喝点茶，免去了沙子卡进他长发里的危险。


	10. Medivh/Khadgar

“是的。

“ 再怎么说那也是我过去导师的城堡，它重要的地理位置和其中的魔法资料可不能置之不顾。”卡德加似乎决心已定。

麦迪文靠在绵羊蓬松的毛里，眼看法术时间就要到了，星界法师敲敲地，重新施了个变羊术。

到底要怎样才能把他的徒弟从这破地方赶出去让他过上自己的生活呢？

很快他放弃了，他的使命呼唤他。一眨眼的功夫，毛色漆黑的乌鸦就飞走了。绵羊没过多久也  
变回了那个年迈的法师，趴在地上好像累得睡着了。


End file.
